Too difficult
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily breaks up with Damon because their relationship became too difficult her in boulder and Damon lived in LA
1. Intro

Damon picked up his phone and scrolled through until he found her name. He had promised to call her as soon as he figured out his schedule for the next few weeks. As he listened to the phone ring, waiting for her to pick up, he felt a twinge of anxiety. The constant scheduling and planning was taking a toll on both of them. It was just so rare that their free time matched up. Damon knew she was starting to get frustrated and upset and he desperately wished there was something he could do about it.

"Hey, Rockstar," Emily said happily when she answered. "How are you?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Alright. Your call woke me up because I apparently fell asleep as soon as I got home after shopping with Kaylie today."

"I'm sorry, babe. Go back to sleep," Damon said quickly. "We can talk later."

"It's the afternoon I need to have lunch and do other things ," Emily said with a small laugh. "I shouldn't be sleeping anyways."

. "I've got my schedule," he continued. "Ready to hear it."

"Let me grab my calendar really quick," Emily said. Damon waited and heard her flipping through pages, searching for where she had written down her schedule for the next three weeks. "Okay. So, how's the 23th? That's my completely free day."

Damon slid his finger down the paper he had on his office wall , hoping not to see the 23th listed with yet another obligation written next to it. He sighed. "Not good."

"Fine," Emily said shortly. "I have the 5th and 6th open, but just the evening on the 4th. How's that?"

Damon's heart skipped as he checked for these dates. "The 5th is good! But I have to be in Chicago early morning on the 6th for a meet and greet, so…". His voice trailed off. He heard Emily sigh loudly. "Anything else?"

"Just the 9th through the 13th," Emily said, and Damon could hear the frustration in her voice. "But you already said you're busy then."

Damon didn't respond. He just sat down heavily in one of the chairs at his kitchen table. He waited for her to speak again.

"Did you have any other dates?" Emily asked, sounding cautious.

"No. Anything else is already stuff when you're busy, so…". He trailed off again.

"It's not my fault that _I'm_ busy?" Emily said, her voice a bit louder than before. "You're busy, too."

"I know I am," Damon said slowly. "I didn't mean anything by that, I just meant that… Well, I don't know what I meant. But… I'm not blaming you or anything."

"That's how it came across," Emily responded bitterly . "That it's my fault we can't figure this out."

"Baby, no. I didn't mean that. I just -."

But she cut him off. "No. I can't. I just… can't. We…". Her voice broke suddenly and Damon could hear in her tone that she was emotional. It was as though he could see each tear rolling down her face.


	2. what's wrong

"Emily , what's wrong? What did I do? Tell me how to fix it."

"But you can't," Emily said softly, taking a breath, clearly trying to calm herself, to control her emotions. Damon always thought she did this too well. "We can't… fix this. It's not like it's broken. It's just… not right."

"Me and you?" Damon asked quickly. "We aren't right?"

"It's not that," Emily said. "We are. We're… perfect. But this scheduling thing.. It's too hard. I know we're both busy. I get that." Emily 's voice was getting louder. She was speaking quickly as though this was something she had been waiting to say for too long. "We have lives outside of each other. And that's what's so hard. We changed, but everything around us didn't. And we're trying so hard and I want this to work so badly because you know I love you, but you're not making me a priority and it's just - ." But she stopped talking abruptly. And Damon heard her gasp. "Wait, Damon. I didn't -."

"I'm not making you a priority?" Damon asked. Now he was upset himself. "You have been my priority since the very moment I met you. You have been my entire world. And I would drop everything else, everything else in my life, I would make it disappear if I could just so we could be together. But you wouldn't."

"Do you think I don't want to be with you?" Emily asked angrily. "Do you think I don't love you? Because I do. And I would give anything to -."

"No," Damon said loudly, cutting her off. "No, you wouldn't. You tell me that and you've told me that a hundred times. But I know you won't do that. You won't give up anything else to be with me. And I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to leave Boulder or stop coaching or leave your family or the girls. I can't do that because I love you. But I would go to the moon if I had to just to be with you. That's what I would do. If I had to."

Emily didn't speak, but Damon could hear her breathing heavily and he knew she was crying. It killed him to hear her cry. "Emily , I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't really think that. I just…Emily, I love you. I really do."

Emily took a breath before speaking again. "I love you, Damon . I love you more than I've loved anyone. Ever. But you're right. Everything you said. It's all true. I can't leave my life behind. I can't do it. I'm so sorry, Damon. I love you. And… I'm so sorry."

And she hung up .


	3. Routine

He tried to settle into a routine. He tried to keep himself busy and distracted. He tried not to think about her. He tried. He failed, but he tried.

When seven hours had passed by, he wanted to call her. He wanted to tell her they could figure it out. When he woke up the next morning, it took him a few minutes to remember why he didn't feel well. Then it all came back. He picked up his phone, letting his finger hover over her name. But he threw his phone onto the bed. And it landed in the empty space next to him. The space that belonged to her whenever they were together.

A few days passed. And then two weeks had gone by since they last spoke. Since she told him she loved him. Since she said she was sorry.

So he forced himself to forget her. It was impossible, but he did his best to wipe away the memories. There were suddenly pictures and videos saved on his laptop that he couldn't look at anymore. Various shirts in his closet that he couldn't wear because they always looked so much better on her. Songs he couldn't write , Songs he couldn't listen to. Songs he skipped. Songs that made him want to scream.

When an entire month had gone by, he felt almost normal again. Or as normal as someone can when half of him is missing.

Page break

There was a mysterious hour and a half block of time every Sunday morning when the gym was typically deserted. If one was looking for some privacy, some quiet alone time, some place to get away, this was the opportunity. And that's where Sasha found her. She had been so distant lately. So quiet. She looked distracted. Frustrated. Sad.

As he watched her, she flipped and danced working on something for a new senior gymnastic competing for the first time in an international event , turning at the last second to avoid hitting the wall.

"Not bad," Sasha called from where he was watching, standing next to a bench right at the edge of the floor. Emily turned quickly at the sound of his voice. So quickly that she did something she rarely did, and she fell to the spring floor, landing on her back.

"You alright?" Sasha called out to her, expecting her to get up, shake it off, carry on. But as he watched her, she sat up. Her head fell into her hands and he saw her body begin to quiver as though she was crying.

"Emily," Sasha whispered, before hurrying out to her. "Are you alright? Here." He held out his hands, helping her back to her feet. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Emily shook her head, but she kept her eyes down and didn't speak. Sasha could feel her shaking slightly.

"Are you sure? You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. It's… nothing," Emily said shortly, attempting to turn away from him.

But Sasha heard the hesitation in her voice. He wasn't about to let her go. He still held one of her hands in his and he wrapped his other arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. "Look at me. What's going on?"

Emily finally raised her eyes to his and they were filled with tears. She tried to pull away from him once more, but he was holding her too tight, too close. So she gave up and she broke down. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"Let's go sit down," Sasha said softly, leading her over to the bench from where he had been watching her.

They both sat down. She had her head resting on his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist, moving his hand slowly up and down her back.


	4. talking to sasha

"You're not physically hurt, right?" Sasha asked anxiously. He had to be sure.

Emily shook her head and said, "No, I'm not hurt."

"Physically," Sasha repeated. "But something's wrong. Tell me."

Emily finally looked up at him and Sasha knew she saw his eyes full of concern and worry. "It's just… it's nothing," she said, shaking her head again and wiping away her tears. "It's stupid. I don't why I'm like this right now."

"You should call Damon ," Sasha said comfortingly. "Talking to him always makes you feel better."

But Emily shook her head yet again, more forcefully this time. "No," she said shortly. "Not anymore."

Sasha looked at her closely, but she was avoiding his eyes. "Not anymore. Meaning…". His voice trailed off.

Emily nodded slowly and Sasha tightened his grip around her waist. "You or him?" he asked softly.

"Me."

"Okay." Sasha wasn't sure what to say next. He moved his hand slowly up and down her back again. "So, it's… over?"

"I don't even know," Emily said heavily, taking a deep breath. "It just sort of.. stopped."

"How long ago?"

"A month."

Sasha's eyes were wide as he replied, "A month? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I knew something wasn't right."

"I just don't want to bother you with all this. All this about me… and Damon."

Sasha smiled at her. "You can always bother me. That's what I'm here for."

Emily finally looked up at him and she smiled, too. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know.."

"no problem ," he said. "So, can I ask about all this then?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay. Then… why? Why did you end it?"

She thought back to that fateful phone call. "I don't know," Emily said slowly. "I just… it's too hard. We can't be together in the same place. In the same location. So, what's the point?"

"What's the point of what?"

"Of being together," Emily explained. "What's the point of being together if we can't actually _be together_."

Sasha was quiet for a moment. Just thinking. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. _Am I talking her out of this, or talking her into it?_ he wondered. "Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"I've known you for a very long time. I know you better than anyone on this entire planet." Emily didn't speak. She just nodded, but her eyes were finally locked on Sasha's. "I've seen you at your absolute best. And I've seen when you weren't at your best at your total worse. But here's the thing," Sasha continued, looking down at the floor. "You weren't at your best six years ago when we first met and I started training you at the rock. You weren't at your best when we were getting to know each other and becoming friends and now coaching together . And you're going to argue with me about this, but you weren't at your best when you were standing on that podium two years ago winning the all around gold ."

"Sasha, I don't under-."

"With him," Sasha said, looking into her eyes again and cutting her off. "With him. That's when you're at your best. Maybe that's not what you want to hear right now. Maybe it's not the right thing for me to say. But it's true. It's true. And you know it's true."

The look in his eyes must have been so powerful, so forceful. He could tell by the way Emily was looking at him. Almost afraid, almost wanting to run and hide. But there was a realization there, too. Because she knew. She understood. She knew.

"Sasha," she said softly, looking down at her hands which were now clasped together in her lap. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sasha shrugged. "Because I care about you," he said simply. "I care about you and I love seeing you at your best. I love seeing you happy and brave and confident and honest. And I've only ever seen all those things, all of that together, when you're with him. There's always been one of those missing at different times. Throughout all the time we've known each other. You were never… complete. Now you are." His voice was barely above a whisper when he finished.

Emily was looking directly into his eyes, blinking quickly as though she was trying to figure it out, trying to piece together everything he was saying. And then her eyes flashed suddenly, as if it all just fell into place. She reached down and quickly began putting her shoes on., she sat up again and wrapped her arms around Sasha.

"thank you ," she said,

"Wait, what?" Sasha said quickly. Emily was already on her feet. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I have to go. I'll text from the plane if I can."

"The plane? What?"

"Sasha , I have to go. I'm going to see him. You're right. I hate him. But I love him. He makes me feel… whole. I'm me when I'm around him. I'm truly and completely myself. And that's what I want. I want to be me."

She hugged Sasha once more before she started running. Sasha was still completely baffled by her sudden decision

And before Sasha could say another word, Emily had disappeared.


	5. just my luck

She was so lucky. The plane landed only six hours after she left Sasha at the gym . It was like the stars had aligned to make this work. She ran home, packed a bag, went to the airport, and found a flight that left in thirty minutes. It was a miracle. It was fate. She smiled to herself as she thought about that word.

"Fate," she whispered.

And she thought about how fate had played such a role in her life the past few months. Bringing them together. Allowing them to be honest and vulnerable and real. Teaching them, encouraging them to fall in love with each other. Though they didn't need this encouragement. They didn't need proof that they belonged together. Because they already knew.

Emily lied to herself for so long. She told herself that she was just attracted to him. That he was funny and thoughtful and just absolutely hansom and she was just drawn to all that because of the environment. Because they were always together. Always around each other. Always touching. She lied to herself and told herself that she wasn't falling for him. That when his arms were wrapped around her, it just made her feel safe and cared for, not loved. That she wasn't in love. That she didn't believe in love at first sight.

She lied to herself.

Emily made her way to the line of cabs waiting outside the airport. She didn't have to stop at the baggage claim because all she brought with her was a small carry-on bag. She decided against wasting time grabbing everything she might need or want while she was gone. She didn't have to. She was on her way to find all that. Everything she needed and wanted was waiting for her at the end of this cab ride. He was waiting for her. At least she hoped he was waiting for her. He didn't know she was coming, so he could be anywhere. But this was one of his free days. She expected him to be home, resting and relaxing. Emily had left behind a few commitments and obligations she had lined up for the next couple days. But she didn't care. He was right. Damon was right to say what he said. Emily wasn't ready to give up parts of her life to be with him. But Sasha made her realize that she had everything confused. Everything backwards. It wasn't about what she might have to give up. It was about what she was going to become. Herself.

—

Damon woke up suddenly, as though a blaring alarm had gone off. He sat up quickly in bed. He took a quick shower and threw on some gray sweatpants. Then he walked slowly out to the living room and sat down on the couch. And despite his best efforts to distract himself, his mind immediately wandered to her, simply because he realized this was the first morning in a month that he hadn't looked over at the empty space next to him in bed before he got up for the day.

He tried to keep himself busy. He answered a few business emails, made a few calls, texted Razor to see if he was free. He wasn't. Razor always seemed to be off somewhere doing something. Always busy. So Damon wandered around the big, empty, lonely apartment . He tried to coax his dog stargazer into going for a walk, but even stargazer seemed to be down. _He misses her, too_ , Damon thought to himself.

"No," he said, louder than he had intended, as he walked past a mirror hanging on the wall and stared at his reflection. "You can't miss her. She doesn't give a damn about you. Get over it."

This is what he told himself daily. He had to. He had to do whatever he could to forget her. The only alternative was to miss her, and that was even more painful than trying to convince himself that he could go on without her.

Damon glanced out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He checked the time, something he generally tried to avoid doing because it seemed to make each day pass by slower. He wondered if it was too early to justify falling asleep on the couch.

But suddenly he heard a soft knock on the door. Damon wasn't sure who could possibly be knocking on his door this late in the day. He wasn't expecting any one and he usually got a text whenever anyone was going to drop by. He checked his phone. Nothing. He considered not even opening the door. But then he heard the soft knock again. And he hated himself for thinking that there was something familiar about it. He stood up slowly and walked over to the door. He pulled it open.


	6. knock at the door

There she was. Beautiful. Perfect. Smiling nervously. One hand holding onto her small travel bag, the other hanging by her side.

"Hey," she said softly, looking up at him, smiling a little wider. "Surprise."

Damon didn't respond he just gaped at her. He moved to the side, indicating that she could come in. Once she had walked in and set her bag down, Damon closed the door and turned to her.

"What… what are you doing here?" he managed to say.

"I wanted to see you," Emily said with an almost imperceptible shrug. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Damon replied. Then he said a bit more convincingly, "Of course it is. I'm just… surprised. Come here."

Damon wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her close to him. Her head rested on his chest and her hands traveled in circles on his back. Feeling her body against his and breathing her in, he felt whole again. But in the back of his mind, he knew that something wasn't right. It had been an entire month since they last spoke. An entire month since they last contacted each other in any way. Why did she just appear on his doorstep?

Damon gently pulled away from her. Her took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down next to each other, but he was careful to leave space between them.

"Emily," he began, avoiding her eyes. "why are you here?"

"I told you," she said, a little too brightly after the last conversation they had. "I wanted to see you."

"But why?" Damon asked seriously. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to ask. He just wanted to hold her, wrap his arms around her and never let her go. But she said she loved him, and she said she was sorry, and then she disappeared. "Why do you want to see me? I thought we…". His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say it out loud.

"I don't know what we did," Emily said, reaching out for him and setting her hand on his arm. "But I don't want that anymore. I just want this." She gently rubbed his arm with her fingertips and moved closer to him. "I want us again."

"Emily, wait," Damon said quickly. He wasn't used to being the logical, rational one, but he had to be. He had to understand. He pulled his arm away from her. "I don't get it. You told me you loved me. And then you told me you were sorry. I don't even know what for. And now I haven't heard from you for an entire month and you suddenly show up here telling me this. I'm just… confused. I don't understand what happened."

"Okay," Emily said calmly. "I can explain that. I didn't think I could do this anymore. Us, I mean. Being together, but never being able to see each other. I thought it was too hard. And I knew you were right, too. I wasn't ready to give up my life. And I didn't want to. But I was talking to Sasha at the gym a few hours ago and -."

Damon interrupted her. "You were at the gym a _few hours ago_?"

"Yeah, and I was talking to Sasha and -."

"In Boulder ?"

Emily nodded. "Yes"

"And you just jumped on a plane and came over here?"

"Damon!" Emily said with a small laugh. "I'm trying to profess my undying love here. Do you mind if I finish my story?"

And for the first time in a month, he felt himself smile. A real smile. The kind of smile he wore only when she was around. "Sorry, mustang," Damon said, sliding one of his hands around her waist and pulling her a little closer. "You were saying?"

"I was saying," Emily continued, "that I was talking to Sasha at the gym this morning. I was upset and he talked me down off the ledge and he basically told me that I'm better when I'm with you." Damon was a little confused by this statement and it must have shown on his face because she went on quickly. "I mean, he said that I'm me when I'm with you. I'm more confident and brave and honest and I'm just more myself. Because of you. So I realized that I wasn't giving anything up to be with you. I was simply getting everything I've ever wanted."

As she spoke, they had moved closer to each other. The only light in the room came from the glare of the setting sun outside the window. The dim, natural light made Damon 's eyes shine and gave her hair a golden brown glow. Damon closed his eyes for a moment. He was so certain that when he opened them again, she would be gone. He would realize this had been a dream. Because he didn't deserve this. This perfect woman telling him that he was all she needed and wanted to be happy. He wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility.

He opened his eyes. She had leaned into him so that her forehead was suddenly gently pressed against his. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were moving slowly from his own eyes, to his lips, and back again.

And with his eyes closed again he whispered, "I have to kiss you now."


	7. US?

**Rated M for things being mentioned and talked about but nothing happens**

Damon kissed her as though he feared he never would again. Perhaps because he spent the past month thinking about the last time they had kissed. He had convinced himself he would never feel her lips again. She responded, and he felt something different. He never would have considered her to be reserved or cautious before this day. Yet he suddenly realized she had been. Now she kissed him with reckless abandon. There was no longer any doubt or worry buried inside her. She was fearless, intoxicating, filled with passion. And his lips burned at her touch.

"Emily," Damon said breathlessly, though his lips were still on hers. "Emily, what do you… is this… what you want? Us?"

. Her eyes were sparkling. Her skin was flushed. "I don't want to wait," she said shortly.. "I want this. You."

Damon nodded. "Me too, baby. But I have to ask you one thing. Just one. Because I won't be able to wait any longer than that."

Emily didn't respond. She just continued to stare into his eyes. And the intensity of her gaze caused him to lose his train of thought for a moment. What he wanted to say suddenly didn't seem as important as her lips. But it was.

"This is what you want?" he asked her, still breathless. "You want to be with me? You want… this? Because I don't know if I can give you everything you want. I can't ask you to give anything up for me. Your life back home. Your family. Your -."

She cut him off. "I'm not giving anything up. My life and my family still exist. They don't disappear just because you become a part of them."

"I know," Damon said softly. And he pulled her closer, sliding his hands down her back and to her waist. "I know. But am I good enough? Am I right… for you? I know I'm a better person since you came into my life. But you…". He trailed off.

Emily looked very closely at him. "I walked in here just minutes ago and I told you I want to be with you because I want to be myself. When you are a part of my life, I'm me. I'm better. I'm complete. You and me." Her eyes flashed and Damon restrained himself, not wanting to finally give in to her until she was ready. "You and me." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Us. This is real."

And he pulled her to him so forcefully, so desperately, so passionately. They fell back together, Emily's body flush against his, and they continued to explore each other. Their hands. Their lips. Moving. Exploring. Discovering. New places they had not yet found.

She slid her hands under his shirt and they roamed across his chest, feeling every muscle, every drop of sweat that was beading on his body. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer. And as her body rested against his. Craving the bond and connection they had yet to create.

"Bed," Emily managed to mutter into his lips, but it came out as a moan.

(you can make up in your mind what happens next)

He gasped and fell onto the bed, his body draped over her, their sweat mixing. He rolled onto his back while pulling her on top of him. Both of their chests rising and falling rapidly as they gasped for air. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes and saw the same emotions. Delirium. Happiness. Exhaustion. No fear. Just passion. she fell asleep, her head on his chest, before he had regained enough breath to utter a single word.


	8. Happy

Emily woke up very slowly the next morning. She felt her body struggling to reach the present and she kept her eyes closed tightly, hoping to avoid this reality. She felt his arm around her, draped across her still naked body. As she woke, she reached a hand slowly to her forehead, wiping away her hair which was clinging to her skin. She finally blinked her eyes open and saw through the window that the sun was barely rising. She turned around, moving gently and hoping not to wake him. But when she finally turned and looked into his eyes, she saw that it was too late.

"You're so beautiful," Damon whispered with a smile, his way of saying good morning.

"Mmm." Emily moved closer to him, wanting there to be as little space between them as possible. "I could get used to waking up to that."

"Good. You will," Damon replied, resting his hand on her back and then trailing his fingers along her spine.

"I think we need a shower," Emily said, looking up at him.

His eyes widened. "Emily Kmetko," he said, shaking his head and smiling teasingly. "Can't get enough, can you?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. But she took one of his hands in both of hers and attempted to pull him out of the bed and toward the bathroom. He tried to resist, but it was without any real conviction. When she was in his life, he was powerless.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves on the couch together. They had dried themselves and each other when they got out of the shower. But before Emily could reach into her bag to find something to wear, Damon had pulled the comforter off his bed. He wrapped it around them and lifted her into his arms, walking them both out to the living room.

"So," Emily said slowly, her back resting against his bare chest as her body moved slowly in time with his deep breathing. "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Damon asked, sliding his fingertips up along the length of her arm and then back down to her wrist.

"You know. Happy. With… everything. All of this." Emily waved her hands around vaguely.

"I'm ecstatic," Damon said shortly. "I'm happy. Perfect. Exhilarated. Thrilled. Wonderful. And everything else. Anything that fits in that list."

"Good," Emily responded, smiling widely. "I'm all those things, too."

Damon leaned his head down to kiss her shoulder. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"Hmm. Not in the last five minutes or so." Emily said, a teasing tone in her voice. "You must be slacking."

Damon placed a finger under her chin and turned her face until she saw his eyes. He met her gaze and she was suddenly breathless. It was as though he was telling their entire story in just one glance.

Emily went back to Boulder to pack up her apartment and moved to LA and bought a house with Damon she started her own gym. Her relationship with Damon is better than ever.


	9. V-day part 1

Valentine's day – one year later part 1

Closing his laptop in frustration Damon pushed away from his counter top, causing the kitchen chair to screech in protest as he scooted back. He sighed in frustration at yet another failed attempt at finding Emily a Valentine's Day present as he step is empty coffee cup in the sink.  
Emily left for an early lunch and some shopping with Payson earlier this morning and Damon has been on the hunt ever since. He tried everything. The mall, websites, , catalogues, and non-ending phone calls to family. Yet, he was still empty handed. Nothing seemed perfect this year. This would be their first Valentine's day as a married couple and he needed it to be perfect. He already had a venue, flowers, dinner, and the evenings plans the only thing missing was the present.  
Grabbing his car keys, Damon headed for the door.

"Bro I don't think you need and more flowers." Razor complained coming down the rose covered stairs.

"Lauren where are the strawberries and chocolate?"

"Calm down I have them in the fridge."

"Why are there so many balloons!" Razor yelled from the banister as he tried walking through the small forest of pink and red, tripping and running into the table.

"Has anyone seen the dog?" Damon asked pulling at his hair in frustration.  
At that moment, the eager dog came waddling into the room with a delicate bow and velvet box attached to his collar.

"Relax Bro." Razor breathed coming up behind him out of breath from his fight with the balloons. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is in place."


	10. V-day part 2

~•Later that evening•~

Walking through the door to their Los Angeles home Emily gasped at the sight that greeted her. Their entire house was covered in long stemmed red roses, balloons, decorative bows, strands of pearls, and garland. Spinning around to take everything in Emily cooed in pleasure when Star ran into the room to greet her.

"Why hello there baby boy. Oh and what's this…" She asked untying the velvet box from its place on his back. "Did papa set you up to this."  
Opening the box, Emily gasped at the gorgeous tennis bracket inside.

"I am sorry." A voice said from behind. Turning around, Emily came face to face with her handsome husband.

"For?"

"I didn't know what to get you and I searched and searched and searched and I refused to do something basic because my love for you is not a normal basic kind of love and You mean so much to me that apparently they don't make gift good enough for you an-"

"Damon." She interrupted with a knowing smile.

"What?" He frowned.

"You have already given me the best gift I could ask for this year and you are right, you can't buy it." She whispered coming closer to him. Taking his hands in her much smaller ones she wrapped them around her and nuzzled his neck until he got the hint to kiss her.

"But I just gave you a tennis bracelet and I did buy it?" He said in confusion.

"You gave me this gift a few weeks ago." She murmured relaxing in his arms as his mind went crazy.

"Honey I didn't give you anyt-" Tapping his lips to hush him, Emily took his hand and placed it on her belly. When a few moments passed and she felt him freeze, she knew then, he finally understood.

"Are yo-" but he couldn't finish. He was smiling to wide.

"Oh baby!" He cried dropping to his knees.

"Baby." She agreed.

"I mean you're my baby too but my ba- our baby is here! Baby!" He cried tears of joy into her midsection.

"Baby." She whispered, holding him to her chest.  
She held him for a few moments before he finally pulled away to look up at her.

"You can't say this is your Valentine's present because this is mine. You gave me the baby."

"Yes I can, you put the baby in me."

"But you shouldn't because then it's like a shared present…"

"I should." She disagreed hugging him to her once more.

"Okay fine…"


End file.
